The tale of another
by Captainaska
Summary: What if there was another, when it all happened? this involes around crisis core. OC,Zack,Angeal, and the whole cast. the rating might change later chaps.


I do not own Crisis core, or Final fantasy, or any of the people named, here Cept the OC's which I do own. So dont have a fit about what I am writing here got it? good, now onto the story before I send Angelo out to get someone.

--

"Second class, Angelo reporting for duty sir!" A women, with brown eyes said. as she held her hand to her forehead, saluting the First class about. The others stated their names as well, yet most where third class, how she became second was on them.

"Alright, you are all going on a mission, to wutai The last place we tracked The missing First too, it is unknown if the Second's and Thirds are still living, but..." There was a long pause as The Director spoke, Angelo only staired at him. "Angelo, and Zack will be going with Angeal this time around, as will I, The rest of you will be on standby in case of a attack." Director Lazard finished before dismissing everyone, "We will head out once you are all ready." And with that, they all left to get ready. Angelo, walked out of the Briefing room with a odd look on her face.

"Hey, whats the matter Angelo?" A voice said, from her right, she looked up and smiled at Zack fair, Second class. "Nothing is really the matter, Am just a bit scared about what will happen, I mean, its only been a few weeks after all." She turned her head to the left and saw most of the Second class, and third walking around. "I want to know, why I was picked to come with you and Sir Angeal, After all I cant fight as well as the rest of you..." She paused, before laughing slightly, "You saw that in training remember? I kind of got in a bind with a few of the Wutai there, it was alright, but am best for back up magic." Angelo said, with a small smile Before Zack could say anything she walked away from him, heading to the outside of Shinra.

The night was cold, the wind was clam yet there was something sad about it, "It seems I might not be able to go back to my old life, standing on the side lines, awaiting orders from the Firsts... Hey dad, I made it into SOLDIER, like you wanted. After all you said I was a worthless girl because I could never protect my brothers, and that if I joined, you would smile for once." Angelo walked along the sidewalk, heading to LOVELESS Avenue, her walking pace was slow, the sound of people talking rang through her ears, as she stopped to look up at a huge LOVELESS sign. "When war of beasts brings about the worlds in The goddess descends from the sky, Wings light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss... Her gift everlasting.." Mumbling those words, she looked to the ground before, clutching her hands into fists, and hitting the wall. The stone cracked, as she pulled her fist away, her eyes showed a rage, even her self could not understand.

Angelo got back to the Shinra building, it seemed everyone was ready to head out. "Second class, Angelo Frost Reporting for duty sir!" She saluted, Angeal And the Director, "I'm Ready to set out, when ever you are Sir!" "Very well, then lets head out to Wutai, Also Angelo DO be careful In case we do get attacked, You, zack, and Angeal should be fine. But if we get over run, don't die." The Director paused for a moment, "Oh, and Angelo what is your dream?" The girl, just stared at him, her face looking a bit odd. "My dream is to make my father happy, and to get my brother back... But that dream is gone, he died in the war long ago, and my father is no longer alive.. So.." She paused for a moment, thinking again. "I guess my dream is to see my brother again, and to protect everyone that I care for." The Director only chuckled, "Unattainable dreams are the best kind." Angelo just looked at him with a tilt of the head, before brushing the question away.

A few hours later, they made it to wutai, Angelo and Zack were walking down the path with Angeal. "So, this is Wutai..." Angelo said under hear breath listening to Zack and Angeal talk about the Banora Apples. "Am going up ahead, to see if there is any wutai about..." She said, walking ahead her hands balled into fists as she walked along the path, her thoughts ran about in her head. "It seems no one is around, so it should be safe, I'll just wait here for them.." Angelo took a seat on a old trunk, as she awaited the others. A slight wind came about, as birds flew over. "Banora apples are the best..." She said, wishing that there was a Banora apple tree about. The female turned her head seeing the others, thats when the wutai attacked,Angelo jumped up, a habit of hers and turned around to look at them. "GET out of the way!" She yelled, summoning up a fire blast, "Take that!" The blast shot from her hand, and hit one of the Men.

Somewhere in the Fields, of someplace. "Sir, We have found where Number 358 is at." A young women said, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Send out the scouts, and bring her back alive, She got away once, it will not happen again, I swear on it this time." A man said sitting at a desk, reading over some study papers, his blue eyes never moved from this one part of work, his face looked cold, and clam all at the same time. "But sir.." She paused as the man looked up at her, his eyes glared right through her soul. "But sir what? Can you not do a simple order? Or must I remove you and make you into a test subject?" The women backed up to the door, before turning around to head out she said, "I'm sorry sir, I will get the scouts ready, and a Medic team." She walked out, and the man stood up. "I can't trust her to do the job right." He turned around and walked over to the Window, over looking the Town, "Am sorry Ann, but I will be sending out Zeon to do the job right. At least he doesn't fail me like you have in the past." Dr. Calen said picking up the phone and dialing a number, "Hello this is Zeon, if you are not getting me, that means am either out or, doing a mission for some crazy ass fool. Please leave your name, and Message and I will get back as soon as I can, have a nice death." Dr. Calen just huffed with a tad annoyance, "Zeon, when you get this message, I have something I need you to do, We have tracked down Number 358 she is with two others, but that should not be a problem for you, Over and out." He said hanging up the phone and sitting it down on the desk. "Do not fail me..."

The mission was finished, and they all headed back to the shinra Building. Angelo, was staring out the window, on the SOLDIER floor, watching the night sky. She didn't hear the footsteps walk up behind her, she didn't even pay any mind to the hand that rested on her shoulder. "Sephiroth what is it you want"  
He removed his hand, and looked at her, "I heard about the mission, it seems you did better than the last one you went on." The women turned around and looked at the man "I only did what I was to do.. No had to do. After all. Am only doing this for my brother... My father means nothing to me anymore. Not after he left my mother for SOLDIER, Truth be told, I hate it, yet I still hang around." Angelo said, turning back around to look out the window, her brown eyes stared at the full moon. After a few hours of standing she turned around, and headed back to her room, boots clacking on the floor. "Time for a good nights rest..." She said, opening the door, and closing it behind her. "She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting, I always heard him say that, I wonder why he did..." Angel slowly walked to her bed, her body turned around slowly, as she sat down on the edge she leaned over and started to untie her boots before there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked, looking up, "its me Angeal." Angelo, blinked for a moment, before kicking her boots off. "Come in, its unlocked, sir." She had no smile on her face, for once she seemed to be thinking. Angeal, opened the door, and walked on in. "I noticed you did well on your first try, fighting up close. I wanted to know, if you would like to come train with me and Fair from now on." She turned her head to look away from him. a small smile on her face, "I Rather train on my own, thank you though. Sir." "Alright Angelo, Just remember, you can always join us if you wish." And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him. "Now for a good nights rest." and with that Angelo, went into a deep sleep, hoping the nightmares would stay away.

Notes: Reviews, and comments loved, and I give out free cookies if you do so! THAT might keep me going with this story! if you dont like, at least tell me what you think!


End file.
